


Violent Star and Angel Noir

by KhaosQueen15



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Birthday Presents, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Creepypasta, F/F, Horror, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, Murder Wives, Not Really Character Death, Origin Story, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaosQueen15/pseuds/KhaosQueen15
Summary: This was written for my very Lovely girlfriend so I hope you like it babe :3





	Violent Star and Angel Noir

It was 9 am on a peaceful Saturday morning on July 14th the year doesn't matter as much as what happened on this fateful morn. The birds were chirping peacefully until a scream of despair rang through the air causing the birds to fly away in panic as a mother found her 17-year-old son dead in his bed his body was mutilated almost beyond recognition, almost being a key word here. Nigel Bones was his name, a straight B+ student on the verge of graduating his life cut short but why? What did he do to deserve this fate?, The cops took his body away at 10:36 am leaving behind a devastated mother, and a grieving father and a ruined neighborhood.

Then 2 hours later another body was found...Mike Kurikawa..16 years old...then another and another until 15 bodies in all together were found. Each one had their unique execution and each one with one word written above their heads: JUSTICE. When the story hit the news the killer was dubbed the Violent Star for the gruesome deaths and the way the blood splatter formed star formations each own unique formation. The neighborhoods the murders took place in were a mix of happy and terrified, happy because of two things: it wasn't their children and the other reason? Well, some of those kids were known to be bullies while others were known as snitches and often got a lot of people into serious trouble over nothing but misunderstandings including getting people fired or kicked out of their homes.  
However, they were all scared of another murder. But one girl by the name of Aurora wasn't very concerned because when she heard who the victims were she knew she had nothing to fear..no not a thing. She knew whoever was behind this wouldn't hurt her, why should they? She's done nothing wrong so they would have no reason to come after her now would they? Aurora shook her head smiling as she made sure the gift she had spent weeks on making was absolutely perfectly wrapped for her best friend, Violet who was turning 15 today the bluenette girl smiled at the thought of her best friend excited to see her and spend the weekend with the brunette absolutely nothing would go wrong!...or could it?.

….  
….

Later on that Night, the police received an anonymous phone reporting Aurora Shadowood Missing. When they went to her last known location they found the bodies of 2 unidentified females their bodies too mangled to get a proper ID but later one they found out who they were, Melissa and Issa Sawyer they went to the same high school as the other victims and the owner of the house’s daughter Violet Solomon who was nowhere to be found and was later added to the missing peoples list. As the weeks progressed there was no sighting of either of Violent Star or the missing girls and by the time 1 year had passed the case was officially a cold case with no more murders or abductions until September 13th where a loud scream was heard in the next neighborhood and this time Violent Star was no longer alone. This time she had her girlfriend known now as Angel Noir for the way she split her victims ribs on their backs to look like angel wings and they didn’t care on who saw them this time, as the cops were looking through the house security cameras they saw the whole crime happen and even the most seasoned detectives felt queasy, cases involving kids but then something expected happened the cameras went to static and all of a sudden two faces appeared one with a mask that she took off and the other...it was the missing girls from a year ago. Aurora and Violet..no Violent Star and Angel Noir now. There were traces to what they used to be now? They were monsters.

https://photos.google.com/photo/AF1QipNVBYFZORSvh6mr108VOMgs46lImzToRvP9TY3K

(if ya'll wanna see the art to this just copy and paste in into the searchbar should work if not sorry-)

“My, My~ wasn’t expecting an audience were we my Angel?~,” the childlike giggles brought chills down everyone’s spine. “Nop-pe~ We really weren’t Master~ But it’s more fun now no?~.” “Hmm...You are correct love, eh who cares it’s not like they’ll ever find us anyways~, Happy Birthday Angel~.” “Thank Yoooouuuuuu Master~ Happy Deathday my love~.” Violent Star looked at them purple eyes glinting with madness, “Thank you, However, all those who are watching this, You’ll soon see the Stars~ Bye Bye~.” then the sounds of crushing as they destroyed the camera and then the screen faded to black. Needless to say, those watching the video were puzzled what did that message mean, they soon got their answer. Within the hour they were murdered right in the police task force and still, they were never caught how no one knows. But now they roam free and no one knows who’ll be their next target as the body count just keeps getting bigger and bigger. So tonight, when you go to bed be sure to lock your doors, windows and keep an eye out for you, will never know if this will be your night to finally see the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday my dear love :3 I hope you enjoy this and I'm sorry if it sucks but I love you and I wish you nothing but love and happiness forever and ever!


End file.
